It Wasn't a Dream
by FlareonWritesBooks
Summary: Wirt thought it all was a dream, that none of it had actually happened. But when Beatrice turns back into a human and starts going to Wirt's school, he slowly discovers that he has feelings for her. A Beatrice x Wirt story. Sorta fluffy.
1. Chapter 1- Dancing

**Okay so the other day I was watching the final chapters of Over the Garden Wall on Cartoon Network and I was like "wow this ending is bad, I should write a better ending" So that's exactly what I did. I'm pretty sure this is one of the first OTGW fan fictions out because it's new (depending on when you are reading this). **

**Warning- The chapters are probably going to be super short so you can read the whole story in a matter of minutes. (I don't usually write chapters this short)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Over The Garden Wall, Cartoon Network does. **

**Enjoy the story! :D **

**- Flareon**

* * *

><p>Wirt was excited, later that day after school Sara was going to come over to his house to listen to a tape that he had made for her. It was hard for him not to show his excitement. In fact right now he was doing a victory dance in his room. Suddenly Greg barged in.<p>

"Wirt, it's time for- What are you doing?!" Said Greg. Wirt froze, blushing with embarrassment.

"N-nothing. I wasn't doing anything! Nope nothing at all!" Wirt blushed more furiously.

"Yeah right! I saw you Wirt, you were dancing!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were! I bet it was because you were thinking about Sara!" Said Greg mockingly.

"I was not thinking about Sara!"

"You were too! Your face is as red as a tomato!" Said Greg pointing at Wirt's face. Wirt was about to open his mouth when their mom called to them from downstairs.

"Greg, Wirt, it's time to get to school!"

Wirt ran down the stairs, grabbed his backpack off the kitchen counter, said good bye to his mom, and ran out the door.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Said Greg, running to catch up with his older brother on the sidewalk. [To Be Continued…]

* * *

><p><strong>So the first Chapter was super short but the next chapter will be longer (I promise). To be updated soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2- Dissapointment

**Second Chapter is here! Hopefully you guys are enjoying the story! If there is anything you would like to see in the story let me know, and I might be able to fit your Idea in. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own OTGW Cartoon Network does.**

**Enjoy Chapter Two! :D**

**-Flareon**

* * *

><p>Greg and Wirt were walking down the sidewalk to school. Wirt was thinking about Sara while Greg was talking to him about something that had happened at school. Wirt was obviously not listening to him.<p>

"So then I told Tina about Beatrice-" Wirt interrupted him at the mention of Beatrice.

"Greg, how many times do I have to tell you… none of that stuff actually happened, it was all a crazy dream." Said Wirt. Wirt had always just denied the events of the dream, never bringing it up.

"It wasn't a dream Wirt! It really happened! Beatrice is real!" Greg on the other hand was convinced that it wasn't a dream, and brought it up constantly. They continued walking.

"Wirt! Wirt!" Wirt heard someone calling his name. He turned around, it was Sara. She caught up with them.

"Oh, hi Sara." Said Wirt nervously.

"Hi Wirt." Said Sara. "So about going to your house after school…"

"What about it?" Wirt said, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I'm sorry Wirt, but I can't go." Said Sara. Wirt's smile vanished.

"What do you mean?!"

"I have to go to my cousin's wedding. But maybe we can hang out another time?"

Wirt frowned. "S-sure, that's fine."

"Great! See you guys at school!" Sara said, walking away from Greg and Wirt.

Wirt felt like he was going to throw up. The one day that he anticipated most was gone, he felt terrible. Wirt grabbed the tea pot that Greg wore on his head and… threw up in it.

"WIRT!" Said an angry Greg. "Why did you do that!"

"Sorry Greg." Said a disappointed Wirt. "I don't even know why you still wear this. It's not even Halloween anymore."

"I wear it because it reminds me of Beatrice and all the adventures we had together." Said Greg.

"For the millionth time Greg, none of those things happened! It was all a dream!"

"No it wasn't! It actually happened!"

"I don't have time to argue with you right now." Said Wirt. "So just take your tea pot and let's get to school." He shoved the tea pot in to Greg's arms.

"No way! I'm not taking this tea pot filled with your throw up to school!" Said Greg shoving the tea pot back in to Wirt's arms.

"Fine then, I'll wash it out for you." Wirt and Greg walked over to a neighbor's house and used the garden hose to wash out the tea pot.

"Here Greg." Said Wirt, handing the wet tea pot to Greg. Greg took it happily and placed it on top of his head. [To Be Continued…]

* * *

><p><strong>Told you this Chapter was going to be longer. (Still pretty short though) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3- Heart Break

Chapter** 3 is up! First- I would like to say THANK YOU! You guys have no Idea how much your support means to me (it motivates me to write more!). Second- I want you guys to know... (Human) BEATRICE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I have had tons of people asking where Beatrice was and I have decided to put her in the next Chapter (YAY!). Third- This Chapter is kinda sad (just letting you know).**

**Disclaimer- (For the third time) I do not own OTGW Cartoon Network does.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**-Flareon**

* * *

><p>Wirt was in no mood to go to school. He had just walked Greg to his classroom and was now walking down the hall to his own.<p>

"Maybe if I tell Sara how I feel, she will tell me that she feels the same way." Said Wirt to himself "I did hear Sara say that she liked someone in our class… What if it's me?" Wirt turned a corner.

Suddenly he stopped walking. Just ahead of him he saw Sara and Jeff, they were kissing. Wirt didn't know what to do. So without thinking he ran into the closest supply closet and locked the door hoping that Sara didn't notice him.

Wirt started crying. He was devastated.

"Hey Jeff, do you hear that? It sounds like someone's crying." Said Sara. Wirt stopped crying, he didn't want them to know he was there.

"I'm sure it's nothing babe." Said Jeff. Were they dating? "So are you still coming over to my house after school?" What was Jeff talking about? Didn't Sara have to go to her cousin's wedding after school?

"Yeah. I had plans with Wirt, but I told him I had to go to my cousin's wedding." Said Sara giggling. Wirt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why did Sara do that to him? He was angry.

Wirt burst out of the supply closet to a startled Sara and a very confused Jeff. "Wirt! This is my boyfriend, Jeff." Said Sara. Wirt just stood there, tears ran rapidly down his face. "I was going to tell you about him, but I forgot. I-" She was interrupted by Jeff.

"Have you been spying on us?!" Said Jeff. Again Wirt just stood there crying. Sara immediately knew why Wirt was crying.

"How much did you hear?" Sara asked.

"Everything." Wirt turned around and started to walk away.

"Wirt, wait!" Yelled Sara. She put a hand on his shoulder but he pushed it away in disgust.

"Don't touch me." Wirt started running.

"Wirt I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Just leave me alone." Said Wirt, still crying. Sara stopped chasing him and with a guilty look on her face, started walking back to class.

Wirt kept running. All he wanted to do is go home. [To Be Continued…]

* * *

><p><strong>So just to stop any confusion, Jeff is someone in Wirt &amp; Sara's class. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I will try to upload the next chapter soon!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 - The First Day Of School

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting in the last few days, I have been on vacation and just got back yesterday. Have you guys noticed something different... if you didn't already notice, I finally switched over "It Wasn't a Dream" from Misc. Cartoons to the official OTGW category which fanfiction finally added to their website! **

**This is one of the most important chapters in the story so it's longer than most of the other ones. In this Chapter we finally meet Beatrice who has been turned back into a teenage girl and just moved to a new city, today we see how the first day in her new school is going.**

**Disclaimer- (because I like to give credit to the people who came up with the characters) I don't own OTGW Cartoon Network does.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**-Flareon**

* * *

><p>[Beatrice's POV]<p>

Beatrice walked up the steps to the door of her new school. "Okay Beatrice you can do this, don't be nervous, everything will be just fine." She said to herself as calmly as she could. Now Beatrice was not the type of girl who got nervous a lot, but she was leaving her old life and coming to a place where she knew no one, and everything was different. She wasn't very enthusiastic when her parents announced that they were leaving their ranch in the middle of nowhere to come to some big city.

She also had to worry about her little brothers and sisters, for they were young and she was sure the first thing they would do when they got to school was tell everyone that they got turned into blue birds by an evil witch and that they used a pair of magic golden scissors to cut off the feathers and turned back into humans. The story of course was true, but she was sure no one here would believe it. She didn't want people to think that they were crazy on the first day of school.

Beatrice grabbed the handle of the door. "You'll make it through today, all you have to do is- AHHH!" She was interrupted by the door hitting her body at full force. She fell backwards and hit her head hard on one of the concrete steps in front of the door. "Ow!" She got up and tried to see what was going on, but she was too dizzy. She stumbled, and would have fallen down again if someone hadn't caught her. Beatrice decided to just lay on the ground in till she could see again.

"Are you okay?" Asked the person who had hit her with the door. The voice sounded familiar… almost like Wirt, but no it couldn't be. Beatrice quickly erased that thought from her head (Which hurt _a lot_).

Little by little her vision came back. She could see the form of someone's face above her… she knew this person… it was Wirt. Or at least she thought it was. He wasn't wearing his red pointy hat or his blue cape so she had no way of knowing if it was really him. Beatrice looked closer at his face and she noticed something she hadn't noticed before, this boy (who she was almost completely sure was Wirt) had tears streaming down his face and looked really sad. He helped her up from the ground.

"Sorry, I was just upset about something." He said.

'It's okay." Said Beatrice. "If you don't mind me asking… what happened?" By now she had recovered all of her vision and was absolutely sure that this was Wirt. Now she just had to figure out how to tell him who she was.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Said Wirt sadly, his tears were falling faster than before. "It's nice meeting you, but I have to go." He turned around to walk away, but Beatrice grabbed his arm and stopped him before he could.

"Wirt, what's going on?" She said. Wirt turned around to face her. She looked at him with a deep look of concern in her eyes.

"How do you know me?! I never remember seeing you around school, or ever talking to you. I have never seen or heard about you my entire life!" Said Wirt. This hurt Beatrice, but she remembered that Wirt had never seen her as a human, so he really had no Idea who she was. She had to tell him.

"Wirt it's me, Beatrice." Beatrice released his arm, and Wirt started to freak out.

"What?! But y-you aren't real! You were in a dream I had! Beatrice was a blue bird, and are not a blue bird!" Said Wirt pointing at Beatrice. A lot of emotions were going on in his brain right now, he couldn't take it all in. Wirt started hyperventilating.

"Wirt, calm down! You're going to pass out!" Said Beatrice, but she was too late. Beatrice watched in terror as Wirt collapsed in front of her. She ran over to his body and crouched down next to him.

"Wirt, Wirt! Can you hear me!" Said Beatrice, she was crying. She had knew that Wirt was already upset, why did she have to confuse him more? She checked his pulse. At least he was still alive.

Beatrice knew she had to do something… but what could she do. After about five minutes she came up with an Idea. Beatrice would go to all the classrooms until she found Greg's, then she would ask him where their house was, and lastly she would drag Wirt home on her back (Beatrice was almost sure she could carry him). And maybe if Wirt was feeling good enough she could talk to him and get all of this sorted out.

Beatrice wiped the tears from her eyes and started walking to the school. She had a lot of explaining to do… [To Be Continued…]

* * *

><p><strong>Now the end of the chapter leaves Beatrice in a sticky situation. Will she be able to get Wirt home by herself? Find out in the next chapter! (Will be uploaded soon)<strong>

**Fun Facts:**

**Greg is in first grade.**

**Wirt is in ninth grade.**

**Beatrice's little brothers and sisters (who she mentions in the story)are in the same class as Greg.**


End file.
